ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU
by Amethyst-Gem
Summary: With Matt gone on a concert tour for Christmas, Tai is miserable. Will he ever be able to tell Matt how he feels about him? And would Matt feel the same?


AMETHYST-GEM: Merry Christmas everyone. Hope you enjoy this fanfic. Its a fairly simple Fic.  
I have another on the way. I am trying to get back into writing so hopefully you'll be seeing more of me.

### ALL I WANT FOR ### CHRISTMAS IS YOU

It was snowing lightly outside and Christmas was a three days away. Tai's house was lit up with Christmas lights and decorated for the holiday. It was a time for family and friends. A time of happiness and joy. But all Tai felt was loneliness. It had been two months since he had to say goodbye to Matt, his closest friend. Matt and his band 'The Teenage Wolves' were going on a six month long tour. It had only been two months and Tai was going crazy.

He missed Matt like crazy. He was also frustrated with himself that he didn't have the courage to tell Matt how much he loved him. He was scared it would ruin their friendship. If there was anything he wanted for Christmas it would be to get a second chance to tell Matt how he felt.

I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you

Tai moped a lot. Sure he helped his mom make holiday cookies, helped his dad with the tree, and helped Kari wrap a few presents but nothing could cheer him up.  
He slept a lot too. It made time go by faster. He tried to call his friends but everyone was busy with their own family.

"Tai!"

Tai groaned. This was going to be another attempt by his sister to get him out of the house.

"What?" He called, slightly irritated.

Kari poked her head into their bedroom. "I'm going out to do more Christmas shopping, wanna come?"

Tai stared at her. "Will you finally leaved me alone if I come?"

Kari smiled and nodded. "I promise I'll stop bugging you."

"Fine" Tai mumbled as he got dressed.

Kari and Tai worked together clearing the snow off her car. Kari had only been driving for a few months now and this was her first Christmas driving in the snow.  
Once the finished they got in the car and carefully pulled into the street.

"You still haven't told me what you want for Christmas."

Tai groaned. "Kari, you don't have to get me anything."

Kari shook her head. "So stubborn."

I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need And I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas Day

Tai spent the day with his sister. When they got home his mom wanted them to watch some holiday movies with her and dad. Tai mumbled under his breath and reluctantly cuddled up with his family in the living room. After a few movies he retreated to his bedroom with Kari.

"Why don't you call Matt?" Kari asked from the top bunk.

"I don't know. I don't want to bother him. He must be pretty busy after all."

Tai lay in his bottom bunk and flipped his cell phone open. He stared at Matt's cell number before groaning and tossing it to the side.

Kari moaned. "Your hopeless. He would make time for you and you know it."

Tai looked over at his framed picture of him and Matt with Augumon and Gabumon.

He missed him so much. What a miserable Christmas it was going to be.

I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you You, baby

"Tai! Wake up! Its Christmas Eve! No more sleeping all day!"

"Ugh, okay." Tai mumbled.

He yawned as he crawled out of bed and stumbled out of the bedroom. Kari was shaking some of the presents under the tree while his mom was pulling a tray of burnt cookies out of the oven. His dad just sat lazily on the couch.

"Did you burn the cookies again, honey?" his dad asked his mom laughing.

"Don't laugh!" his mother pouted.

"Tai, come on! We get to open one gift today!"

Tai almost forgot. It was a tradition for the two of them to open one gift on Christmas Eve.  
He sat down by the tree and grabbed a box and tore it open.

"Oh wow! This is great!"

"I thought you would like it." his mom said.

It was a dark navy hoodie with gold lining around the neck and bottom. It was super soft and looked like it would keep him nice and warm.

"My turn!" Kari called out. She pulled apart the wrapping on a small box. Inside was a silver locket with the crest symbol of light engraved in it and inside the locket was a picture of her with gatomon.

Kari was so happy with the necklace she immediately got up and hugged mom and dad.

"I love it! Thank you."

Tai stared outside and watched the snow fall. His parents resumed what they were doing.

"Tai."

"What Kari."

"Its Christmas Eve. At least try to call him and wish him a merry Christmas."

Tai looked over at his sister who was holding out his cell phone.

Tai took the device and typed in Matts cell. He hesitated but pressed the call button.

It rang five times before going to voicemail.

Tai put the phone down. "He didn't pick up."

"You could have left a voicemail. Ever wonder if he's thinking of you too."

"Not like I think of him."

"You don't know that."

Tai hated when Kari was right. He didn't know what Matt thought. He'd been to scared to ask.

"What about you and TK?" he asked.

"He's spending time with his family. He said we would get together after Christmas."

"Are you two a thing?"

"Well, yeah." Kari said while trying to get her new necklace on.

"Here Let me help."

Tai clasped the chain together.

"Thanks, Tai.

"Maybe we should help mom with her cookies."

"Tai nodded.

Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow And I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeer click 'Cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do? Baby, all I want for Christmas is you

That night Tai lay on the couch flicking through the TV channels. The door bell rang.

"I got it!" he called out.

Opening the door he saw TK with a small box in his hand.

"Hi Tai, is Kari home?"

"Sure. Kari!"

"What!" she called from the bedroom.

"It's for you."

"TK! I thought you were with family."

The two of them sat in the living room. Tai went to the fridge to find something to snack on.

"I cant stay long but I wanted to give you this." TK handed Kari the small box.

Tai chewed on a piece of jerky he found in the cupboard and listened to the couples conversation.

"Oh TK!" Kari gasped.

Inside was a simple silver band with cubic zirconia diamonds wrapped around it.

"It's a promise ring."

Tai groaned and left the two of them alone retreating into his bedroom.

"I just want Matt. What's so difficult about that?" he mumbled into his pillow. Tears started gathering in his eyes.

Oh, all the lights are shining So brightly everywhere And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need? Won't you please bring my baby to me?

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas. Tai get up!" Kari shouted

Tai grabbed his pillow and held it over his ears.

"TAI!" Kari called out a slight wine in her voice.

"Alright!" Tai yelled throwing his pillow at his sister who was standing in the bedroom doorway.

She caught the pillow and threw it back at him.

That day they opened presents, had some of their family come over, such as aunts, cousins, grandma, and had a large Christmas meal.

Tai resumed his moping on the couch that night while his parents went to bed early and Kari was on the phone with TK in the bedroom.

The doorbell rang. Tai groaned.

"Kari, you get it!" he called out.

The doorbell rang again and Kari was not responding.

"Fine! I got it!"

Opening the door, Tai stood in shock. "M..Matt?"

"Hey Tai, Can I come in."

Before Matt got a response he was pulled into a bear hug. Tai squeezed him tight.

Pulling away quickly he apologized. "I'm sorry. Come in."

"Thanks."

They sat together on the couch.

"What are you doing here. I thought you were going to be gone for six months?"

Matt groaned. "Long story short, the band broke up. There were some disagreements and we decided it was just best to split up."

"I'm sorry."

"Plus there was some unfinished business I had here."

"Like what."

"Well, I missed you Tai." Matt said quietly, Tai almost didn't hear him.

"I'm sorry for not calling." Tai said. "I thought I'd just be bothering you and you'd be too busy."

"I'm never too busy for you Tai"

They sat in silence for a minute.

"Tai..."

"Matt, I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship but I love you." Tai blurted out, interrupting Matt.

"I...love you too Tai. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I left. I wish I had a gift for you but the first thing I wanted to do was come here."

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just want to see my baby Standing right outside my door

" I don't have a gift either. All I wanted for Christmas was you Matt. I really missed you."

"I guess we are each others gift." Matt said, smiling.

Tai leaned in slowly and Matt met him in the middle. Their lips touched gently but it was passionate.

Pulling away they smiled at each other.

"So do I have to leave tonight or can I stay?"

Leaning in for another kiss, Tai smiled. "You can stay as long as you want."

Matt changed into a pair a pajamas Tai gave him and together they cuddled on the couch watching TV.

"I love you Tai."

"I love you more."

Matt kissed him again. Pulling away he smiled.

"Merry Christmas Tai."

"Merry Christmas Matt"

Oh, I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby, all I want for Christmas is you

AMETHYST-GEM: Well Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you like this story. Its a simple fic. I do not have an editor so don't expect perfection.


End file.
